lovenikkifandomcom-20200223-history
Minor Subplots/Miracle Concert
The event Miracle Concert contexualize the band Miracle and its mixed members. Characters in the Subplot Band Members *Sani (Thunder Beat) *Rino (Virtual Melody) *Karin (Tornado Rhapsody) *Maria (Demon Lament) Absent *Ichigo (Power Reinforce) *Mel Interpretation Miracle starts with Maria, the bassist of the band. Hailing from the romantic Pigeon, she was surrounded by classics that clashed with her own musical style, namely rock and electronics. It is commented how behind her madness and craziness she holds sadness and sorrow, which most likely stems form her upbringing in Pigeon. However, she knew she wasn't alone, for she knew many people who shared her love for rock online. Upon hearing Rino's songs on the internet, she fell in love with electronics. Maria was encouraged by Rino to write lyrics with her tunes, which lead to her first cute work, "The First Arrow". The two collaborated by composing several songs, and afterwards, Maria scouted Rino, who took the role as keyboardist, and thus founding the band "Miracle". Maria was not a social person, but soon the other members followed suit. She was worried when Sani first came, but when Sani started to play, Maria made her decision instantly. To Karin, she said "defeat me if you want to join" but they couldn't decide the winner after an hour of competing. The girls rehearsed all night and day sometimes, and gradually, they played like a whole. Together they achieved their dreams, building a 'miracle' beyond their imagination. The stage was much bigger than Maria had anticipated, and all members (except for Rino) found the audience imposing. The dream of "World's Best Band" was initially Rino's, who is described as "sane and optimistic" by Maria, who is on the contrary "chaos and depressed". Unbeknownst by everyone except for Maria however, Rino is actually an AI designed to compose music. Nicknamed "Stave", Rino uploaded songs on the internet, impressing everyone online. She was a secret superstar, for no one knew her face. But because of her nature, Rino felt confined, and the topic of humanity was a sensitive one for her. Even so, Maria always treated Rino like a real human. During the performance, Rino was projected on the stage, when in reality she was confined in a small room. However, her wish and thought in music was just as real. The drummer of the band is Sani. She may look cute and may be described as the "mascot" (an indication that she might be a ditz), but when she is on the stage, she is serious and focused. When she was a child, Sani enjoyed the rhythmic sounds of knocking bowls with a spoon. On her first percussion class, the teacher told her to drum confidently. On stage, Sani used to be nervous, which led to Karin gifting her Mr. Eyeball, saying "stare at it when you get nervous". If Mr. Eyeball failed to calm her down, then her Meteor Glasses would; she just had to forget everything and play. The band's guitarist, Karin, hails from North. Her parents wanted her to become a soldier, but because of her love for the guitar, she was determined to become a musician. She still vividly remembered her first stroke on the strings, and loves to challenge difficult songs. Thus in pursuit of music she left her hometown and eventually became a member of Miracle. While it did not go well for her at first, Sani's sincerity moved her, and the two became best friends. She might look laid-back normally, but the moment she plays the guitar, she spits fire of love. The band's audience is described in Power Reinforce, forming an ocean together and waving their glow sticks like waves—supporting the band with all their might. Additional Notes *Maria and Rino shares a deep friendship. It is mostly for Rino's sake that Maria tried her best to fulfill their dream. *Miracle's fifth member, Mel, is not present in the game and any mention of her has been removed from the item descriptions. This is due to her suit being a ranking reward in the Japanese version. **As a character, Mel is the band's charismatic vocalist, hailing from Lilith Kingdom. Her philosophy is that dreams will always come true if you don't give up, and she does not want to be in a world where hard work does not pay off. She used to be bad as singing but as she kept practicing, she got better. She loves Rino's songs since they're positive, gentle, and bring energy to those who listen, and aims to emulate that in her singing. *The name Ichigo is not mentioned in Power Reinforce and is only revealed in the Japanese version of the game.https://pastebin.com/h8ksMVmz The reason to this may be because of Mel's absence, as Ichigo is a big fan of hers. One of the Japanese item descriptions also reveal that Ichigo's mother is concerned about her, asking how long she is going to chase after Mel. *The Japanese item descriptions differ greatly from the English item descriptions:https://pastebin.com/h8ksMVmz **In the Japanese version, the band was not created by Maria and Rino. Instead, an audition was held all over Miraland, promising a major debut for the succeeding candidates. Their first request was to perform a song by Rino. **According to Rino's Japanese profile, she hails from Ruin Island. Unaware by the fact that she was an AI, Rino's only purpose was to compose music. If she couldn't she had no purpose and unlike everyone else, there were others to replace her. One day when she became aware of her true nature, she stopped working, and it was confirmed to be a bug in her system. She was promised to escape the dark room if her band became "the best in the world", saying that she was "sick" and that the dream was her "cure". She was desperate to be able to stand among her bandmates on the stage to the point where she begs the producers not to throw her away. **Being a talented child—whether it came to sports or studying—Karin was able to do everything well. However, unlike the English version, she was dispassionate and aloof, only applying to the audition because being a soldier would be "too annoying". Yet, upon seeing everyone else working so hard, she felt guilty that someone like her got selected. This changed when Mel encouraged Karin to set new dreams right after the first dream is fulfilled, which lead to her current dream being to make everyone else's dreams come true. **According to Sani's Japanese profile, she comes from Apple Federation and is the band's "little sister"—a natural airhead. Similar to how Maria draws a parallell between her and Rino in the English version, Sani draws a parallell with her and Karin, the former who isn't good at anything (aside from playing drums) whereas the latter is good at everything. Even her parents thought she was only good at playing drums, and was therefore very happy when Sani passed the audition. Karin helps her studying for school, but unlike the English version, Sani bought Mr. Eyeball herself. **Being the oldest member in the band, Maria wanted to support all of her bandmates. Even though she did not create the band as in the English version, Rino's music still caught her attention and was the reason why she signed up. She had been in many bands before the audition, but quit mainly for musical reasons. For her debut in Miracle, she was gifted a bass by her father, and comments how she's happy that Pigeon girls started taking interest in rock music. People often tell her that she has a "devilish smile" but that is because she has so much fun hanging out with everyone. Also, when the dream is realized, she planned to cut off her hair. Gallery Power Reinforce.jpg|Ichigo (Power Reinforce) Thunder Beat.jpg|Sani (Thunder Beat) Virtual Melody.jpg|Rino (Virtual Melody) Tornado Rhapsody.jpg|Karin (Tornado Rhapsody) Demon Lament.jpg|Maria (Demon Lament) Resources Category:Plot Category:Miracle Concert